Acting Gets Too Real
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Shinichi Kudo (Conan) and his mother, Yukiko Kudo, go on a vacation, but a last minute request for Yukiko to play a movie role gets in the way of their plans. Yukiko gets her son's help to practice the acting role as her partner. However, one awkward situation leads to another.
1. Chapter 1

Yukiko Kudo was lounging on the beach resort and her eyes were still stuck to her phone.

For good reason too: since she was once an acclaimed actress a colleague had just sent her a request for a last minute movie role. Apparently the original lead actress had to drop out due to an unforeseen scheduling issue and they required someone on two weeks notice to rescue the film.

It was perfectly suitable for Yukiko, with her brilliant acting skills, great characters, a talented writer behind it, and a highly-acclaimed director at the helm. Basically, this was something that was just for her, and she was desperately needed for it as there were very few who could do the task.

She messaged her colleague and the film director to notify them that she was accepted the project. A part of her contemplated trimming the trip down so that she could get to the task promptly, but she could not do that to her son, Shinichi Kudo. This trip was supposed to be a time to reconnect with her son after being away from him for so long.

As she reclined on a lounge chair on the beach, below a big umbrella which provided shade, she continued viewing the screenplay on her mobile to understand her acting depiction. Her son Shinichi completed a quick swim and sat on the beach cover, under the same umbrella.

"You're on your mobile again?" he asked, finding ease there.

"Actually, I'm working here. I just messaged my colleague and informed him that I'm taking the role."

Shinichi turned over on the sand, entirely unwinded. "Hmmm... that's great, kaa-san. Are you finally doing an action film?"

"Quite the opposite," she replied, feeling a trace of enthusiasm that she finally had someone to talk over the character with. "It's about a female character, played by me as soon as I validate the contract, who has to struggle for survival in the severe terrain while additionally trying to rejoin with her true love. It's kind of an epic romance tale told on a tiny scale in the hardness of the environment, if that makes sense at all."

She downplayed some of the more sexually graphic complexion of the screenplay. Not that it would bother him at all.

"Shin-chan?" She just realized that her son had drowsed off.

She prodded his rib with the end of her foot. He woke up right away and acted as if he was being attentive to each word.

"Seems good, kaa-san," he said, clearing his throat. "Survival tales are always cool. Like The Revenant, right?"

Yukiko playfully sighed. "Sort of, but with more romance in it. Way more romance."

"So you're busy? You can't enjoy the trip anymore? I mean, come on, this place is heaven. It's excellent here. Take a look around. Everyone is having a nice time appreciating the weather and scenery."

Her son made a point. She looked around and observed the cheerful faces on the remarkable beach. There were not a lot of people around, since they were residing at a private resort.

"Perhaps a bit of fun won't do any harm," she admitted.

"Let's keep your mobile back in the hotel room. Then we can tour this place before lunch."

Her eyebrow went up. "Something in mind?"

"Yup. There are these really cool hot springs closeby, where warm water naturally emerges in tiny patches of rock. They're essentially hot tubs created by nature. I've been wanting to lay in one of those since a while ago."

It sure sounded alluring. Her head pervaded with delight at the idea of sinking her legs in warm water.

"Seems like a good plan. I can always look through the script later."

* * *

After keeping her mobile phone back in their room, she switched into something more suitable for the adventure. She was dressed in an acceptably-fitted bikini with a beach skirt about her waist. For good measure, she stayed makeup free, so that nobody would identify her. She bound her hair in a ponytail, wore slippers and was prepared to depart.

They trekked up a hiking trail for some time, appreciating all the goodness of nature. All the while, Yukiko's mind was still preoccupied on that film screenplay she had been reading.

"You look like you're in a meditative state," Shinichi pointed out.

She whirled around to face him. "Something like that. This place reminds me of where I'll be recording in a couple of weeks, so I'm trying to get into the mood for it. I'm supposed to be natural in this kind of location."

"Method acting again?"

"That's right."

"Are you still aiming for that Academy Award?" he asked.

"Do you think I'm ever going to not?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "You know all those awards are b.s. right? I mean, you should know since you work in the industry; but seriously, many of the 'winners' aren't the best in my opinion. It's sort of similar to a popularity contest for tasteless people."

"That's a reasonable point. However, it's always satisfying to be recognized by your colleagues, especially on a beautiful platform with millions of people watching from all over the world."

"Well, your job is paying for this vacation, so I can't complain."

She poked his shoulder. "I expect you to take me on trips when you can pay for it."

As they trudged on the hiking trail, they discovered a stream where a small group of middle-aged individuals were naked and relaxing in the water. This was a place not frequently visited and the group took complete benefit of the isolation, being very free and open about it. They were so easygoing, they didn't even take the trouble to look at Yukiko. She was grateful for that, since the least thing she desired was to be requested for signatures.

Her eyes were sticked to the open nakedness. "Perhaps this vacation could have a bit of work advantages after all?" She thought. She had to prepare for the character by making herself feel as accustomed as possible to the outside.

"Do they make you uneasy?" she asked, when she saw Shinichi taking a quick look at the group.

"The tits and dicks? Not very."

"So, it doesn't excite you at all seeing them all nude?"

He was shocked. "No, jeez, what sort of question is that? Inappropriate, kaa-san."

"I simply wanted to know. Do their boobs excite you at least?"

He peeped at the older females again. "They're great, but I'm more attracted to girls my age. Why?"

Was he being honest? Yukiko couldn't quite tell. She could normally tell when he was lying or not. Nevertheless, she accepted it.

"No reason. Nice to know."

As they walked, Yukiko fixed her eyes along the stream. When they had passed the group of nudists, she intentionally walked a little unhurriedly, so would be at the back of her son.

Yukiko stretch her hands back and untied her bikini top, allowing it to drop to the ground. She undid her beach skirt and allowed it to drop as well. Shinichi was still moving forward, absolutely unaware of what was going on.

Yukiko lifted her feet out of her slippers, so that her naked feet were flat on the earth. Last, her bikini bottom got removed and she threw them to the side.

When she jumped into the stream, the splash caused Shinichi to swirl around and look. His eyes focused on his mother's direction and he noticed her clothes on the ground- all of them!

"Are you..." his voice dragged off.

"I'm nude," she said assertively, splashing up the stream.

"Jeez, what the hell are you doing?"

She grinned as she swam alongside him. "I'm practicing for a scene. I can't appear on a movie set with butterflies in my stomach. I need to jiggle the nerves out now. It'll make my acting portrayal flawless."

"You'll be nude in the film?"

She did do a few naked parts in few years before she left her acting career, but those were all quick clips of her boobs or butt. Nothing like what he was witnessing.

"As I said before," she explained as they both continued moving. "This film has themes of survival. So, I'll be nude in the wilderness for a few parts. I need to get accustomed to it."

He reddened and stared away as he continued walking. "This is awkward."

"What's the big deal? My tits are aging. You wouldn't be concerned, since you said you just like younger, solid tits."

He tightened strangely. "Tits are tits. But you're my mother, kaa-san."

"Then strip off your clothes too. That'll balance things out. I wouldn't mind."

"Kaa-san!"

"What? It seriously won't affect me. In university I was usually in the presence of artists who've painted live models. I'm fine with nakedness, even yours."

"Are you serious?" he asked, still in a state of astonishment.

She sighed greatly as she bore down on the water. "I'm trying to force my comfort levels to go the furthest it can go. I want to give all my effort to this one last role. I really believe this is my best chance of being acknowledged as a magnificent actress."

"And you require me to aid you with that? I mean, don't you think that's taking method acting to risky levels?"

There was a strange strain between them. Shinichi was anxious, and Yukiko was doing her best to not demand more than her son could deal with.

"You're correct," she finally agreed. "This is crazy. Can you turn behind while I get out of the stream and get dressed?"

Shinichi stopped a second. "Wait, I'm sorry. I understand how earnestly you want to do this role well. Seriously, I really admire that. So I suppose it wouldn't bother me if, you know, you wanted to be nude or something. It could be really awkward, however, if that's what is needed, then that's ok."

The tenseness remained between them.

"Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly.

He swallowed and gathered his boldness. "I mean, yeah. If it is useful at all. Honestly, I doubt you'll be coming out of that water. I think you'll be too reluctant to seriously walk around nude."

Her eyebrow rose. "Is that an invitation? A tiny reverse psychology on your part?"

"No, mom. It's my genuine opinion. Look, I get it if you're uncomfortable. If you would like me to turn around so you can get put on your clothes, no issues."

Yukiko's reply was the opposite of uneasiness. She stopped treading water and swam nearer to him, then placed her feet on the floor of the stream and walked out. Her footsteps were prolonged and reluctant with each step exposing more of her figure.

Her breasts were not very large. Her hazel nipples were stone solid and dribbling with water. After a couple of more strides, her belly was revealed as she continued walking towards him. Her naked groin, her legs, and lastly her feet advanced into sight as she walked onto the stream's border.

Water continued falling down from her body. Similar to the majority of Hollywood actresses, she worked her best to stay slim and maintain a good figure. Although the indications of aging were unquestionable, she was still very pleased with her body shape.

She naturally wanted to conceal herself. It took every bit of Yukiko's willpower to keep her arms away so that her son could keep looking at her nude body. If she managed to be nude in front of her own son, she knew she could be nude in front of anyone, including the film crew she'd later have to work with.

"Ummm... kaa-san... you're nude..." Shinichi said, barely able to believe what he was witnessing.

Yukiko underwent a mixture of feelings, from apprehension to exhilaration. She even sensed a powerful awakening of arousal, which seriously startled her. She wondered if she had just made her worst error as a mother. Shinichi continued peeking at her firm nipples.

"Should I get dressed?" she asked, bringing her hands up to shield her tits from her son's lustful gaze.

"No... ummm... it's for your movie right? Method acting?"

"Yes, method acting," she agreed. "Practice and commitment."

She brought her hands down and exposed her damp tits once again. Her son's eyes happily welcomed the sight of his mother's mature attractiveness.

"What next?" he asked. "Shall we just stand around while you're... you know ... like this?"

Yukiko pondered for a minute. "I need to be accustomed to this sort of habitat. The screenplay requires me to be swimming in a stream and then relaxing in a small pool of water. So, the hot spring would be just right."

He nodded. "And your clothes?"

"If I have to portray a strong frontier female, then I need to behave like one, wouldn't you agree? And that includes not giving a crap about clothes."

Then Yukiko did a trick with her hair which she used to mask her face from the photographers and press. She undid her ponytail and allowed her hair to fall straight down, dividing down the center and gliding over her gorgeous face. She pushed a bit of it behind her ears and allowed a couple of free strands obscure parts of her face. Being makeup free with just her natural beauty, she barely looked like anyone who could ever be a celebrity.

"This should work well," she grinned and altered her hair to give flair.

Shinichi stared at his mother.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"No, tell me."

His face reddened. "You look very hot."

"That's hilarious. The first time you praise my looks is when I'm totally nude and dripping wet."

They carried on the remainder of their walk until they arrived at the rocky place surrounding the hot springs. To their unfavourable find, the spatial hot springs were already occupied by other groups of people- some wearing swimming suits, some nude. All of them were middle aged and resting around, loving the naturally warm water in the small rock arrangements.

Different people greeted by waving and Yukiko waved back. She was confident that none of them could identify her. If they did, she was sure that they would goggle at her firm nipples. Instead, they went back to their leisurely activity. This was her first experience with public nakedness, standing nude in the outdoors where at least a dozen individuals could view her.

"Should we go back?" Shinichi asked curiously, trying to be conscious of his mother's nakedness by not gawking at her breasts. "We've already gotten to see the hot springs and geysers. All the nice places are occupied."

Her usual self would agree, especially in her totally nude condition. But this time, her personality was in acting mode. She didn't want to waste this chance.

Her eyes swiftly scanned the rocky place and she noticed something some feet away from them which captured her attention.. Upon a nearer look, she knew she found what she was hunting for.

"There's a small hot spring over there," she pointed out.

Shinichi squinted his eyes at it. "A bit tiny, though, right?"

"Yeah, but we didn't trek all the way up here just for a view. You've got me in the mood to unwind in nature's warm water. Besides, my legs are hurting."

"If you're fine with something that tiny, then so am I."

They traveled over to the empty hot spring. The nearer they drew to it, the tinier it appeared. It was nothing like the big areas that other people had already occupied.

"Are you certain about this?" he asked.

Yukiko immerse her feet into the water. "At least the rocks within seem even and smooth so we can lean against them. And the water feels pleasant and friendly. Why don't we try?"

They got ready to enter in, and Yukiko's eyes fixed onto her son's body as he took off his t-shirt and slippers, standing in just his swimming trunks. She took a minute to appreciate him while trying her best to not be obvious about it.

She went in the hot spring first, carefully immersing her toes in the nice water and then entering in. It was really calming, and she was happy her naked body was no longer visible as her toes made contact with the bottom.

When it was Shinichi's turn to come in the small space, all she could think of was how unfair the circumstance was.

"You're still wearing your trunks," she pointed out.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, remove them."

His eyes enlarged. "Are you serious?"

"First of all, you're viewing me totally nude. Fair is fair. Secondly, I need a partner to practice this part. I can't do it myself."

He exhaled. "Alright, but only because you're paying for this vacation."

"That's my big boy."

Shinichi tried his best to not blush as he tugged his swimming trunks down to reveal his flaccid cock. His knees bent a little and his natural tendency was to conceal himself. Not only did he stare at his mother, but he also looked about to check if anybody saw that he was nude. No one was eying them at the moment, so he went in the warm water before anybody could see him.

Nobody minded that he was nude except for Yukiko. Watching her son nude gave her a rousing sensation within her vagina, but she maintained a straight face and did not exhibit the electrifying impact that his nakedness had on her.

The space was only a couple of feet wide and Yukiko had to push her back against the stony wall to give room for her son to come in. They both tried their best to not allow their naked bodies to accidentally make contact with each other.

When they at last planted themselves in the water, they stared at each other face-to-face. Things could not have been any more weird and there was nowhere else to turn. By the gaze in their eyes, each of them wondered if they had made a terrible blunder.

Thinking quickly, Yukiko decided to bring some amusement to shatter the awkwardness. Their condition was almost the same as a part in the film she would be doing, so she decided to use lines from her role as a sort of practice session.

"I have a revelation to make," she said in a sensual tone, quoting the film dialogue word for word without the awareness of her son. "I've desire you for a very long time and I'm so happy we're here together. I don't care about anything else; I want you. All that I've been doing these past few years is for you."

In the screenplay, the male star was supposed to respond back, to which Yukiko was supposed to say, 'Kiss me.' As it happened to be, Shinichi was too surprised to utter anything, so she kept the joke going.

She recited her next dialogue in the screenplay. "Kiss me already. Just kiss me. Do I have to wait a some more years for this?"

At that moment, Yukiko thought that Shinichi would laugh it off and tell her to stop, like he usually did when she would casually rehearse her lines at home when he was a kid. Instead, he looked absolutely astonished by this "disclosure", believing it to be true. She was just about to inform him that it was only her lines from the movie, but she stopped herself. She was interested over how he would react.

Yukiko got her reaction as her son's body tightened up and his eyes seemed bewildered.

However, to her great shock, Shinichi then bent forward in the small space and he kissed his mother full on her lips.

 _To be continued..._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

She froze and kept her eyes open the entire time as her son gently pressed his lips onto hers. It was so unexpected that Yukiko could only accept it.

Then he leaned back and the awkwardness intensified.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

"Because you asked me to. Or was that...oh no...was that...?"

She slowly nodded. "Dialogue, Shin-chan, that was dialogue from the script. I do that all the time at home, remember?"

"Oh crap," he groaned, sounding like he was being crushed. "I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry."

"No, no. Don't be sorry. It was all my fault. I didn't do a good job of creating the character and I sounded too much like myself. I was supposed to do a different accent. I was being a horrible actress, apparently. Don't be upset."

"You're a great actress," he sighed. "I'm an idiot."

"Don't worry about it. Shall we go?"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea."

Yukiko made the first move to exit the tiny space. She had to pull herself up by grabbing the rocks, but the space was so small that she had to be pressed against her son for a moment.

When their bare bodies came into close contact as she tried climbing out, she felt something brush against her stomach. Her legs flinched, thinking there was a small creature swimming in the water. But as she looked at her son blushing and his uncomfortable body language, with great astonishment she realized exactly what it was.

 _To be continued…_

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
